Energy based treatment devices, and in particular electromagnetic based devices for the treatment of medical and aesthetic conditions are gaining popularity among both consumers and practitioners. Current energy based devices utilize a variety of energy forms, such as light including laser energy and Intense Pulsed Light (IPL™), or microwave, and in a variety of wavelengths, and of modalities. One hazard associated with the operation of energy based devices is the possibility of energy leakage, and the accidental exposure of tissue and organs to electromagnetic energy. For example, exposure of the eyes to intense electromagnetic energy may cause transient or even permanent damage to the eyes.
It is therefore desirable to provide a safety arrangement for energy treatment devices that may prevent or at least reduce undesired leakage of energy, and may reduce the possibility of exposure of tissues or areas which are not the subject of treatment.